Bittersweet Revenge&Maple Leafs
by Isarra Kirkland
Summary: Matthew is a normal teenager untill he finds out that the russian mafia wants him dead. Now the singel person who helps him to run away is a very dark albino guy whose only desire is revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Me(appear from nowhere): So this is my first Hetalia fanfiction so please be gentle**

**Prussia: A PruCan fanfic?(reads) Hey I'm not that hostile****!**

**Canada(reads): Why do I have to be a cutter again?**

** Me: Look guys is four in the morning and I want to sleep so go on with the disclaimer and warnings.**

**Canada: Isarra doesn't own Hetalia because if she would have Uk and Usa would be fucking right now. Also she is sorry for the occ-ness and she will mostly do the story from my POV**

**Prussia: WARNINGS! self-harming, blood, romdom pepople getting killed, swearing, future sexual theme and a little gore.**

* * *

><p><em>~Matthew POV~<em>

For the first time in my life I wish I was invisible. I was cornered in a dark alley by six persons, who for some reason wanted to take my life. Maybe if I had my hockey stick I would have been able to beat them.

My name is Matthew Williams and you probably wonder how the fuck did I end in this mess! Unfortunately I don't know, because until now I was leading a peaceful life!

I was born in America along with my twin brother. When I was two my mother and I left dad and my brother and went to Canada where I spent most of my childhood. My mom had blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. Just like me she was wearing glasses. Honestly I don't remember how my brother and my father looked like. Alfred I think it was my brother's name. When I was nine we moved to London and mom married an Englishman. We lived like a happy family but when I was twelve my mom died in a car accident while she was on a trip to America. I continued to be in care of my step-father who was devastated and while he started to forget about mom he started to forget about me. In school wasn't nice either because everyone kept forgetting about me (even the teachers) so I was an invisible kid.

I think it was in 8th grade when I started to cut myself (nobody observed anyway). Reasons? Well I don't know? Maybe depression or to remind myself that I was real but who knows?

Later that year my step-father remarried with a woman who had already 2 children from her pervious relationship. It's true that they were a happy family but I wasn't happy at all. Why? Because 1 after the marriage I was completely forgotten and 2 they care to remember me just when I got in trouble or took a bad mark so the only times when we spoke was when we were arguing. I became to hate my parents and they well… they just forgot about me.

Today it wasn't a bad day. It was my last day in 11th grade before summer break. After school most of the students went out with friends or went home to prepare for tonight's party (where all the students were going, , except for one person who wasn't invited ... and I think you guessed right that is me). So I simply wondered through town, I sketched some random things and made some new cuts on my wrist (what a productive day). I came home around 10 pm and found the front door opened. I walked in the house and discovered my foster parents in a pool of blood, dead. I screamed horrified and the killers herd me. They start chasing me and cornered me in a dark alley. End of my little history.

One of them attacked me with a knife but I dogged him and hit him hard with my elbow between his legs (I am very good at hockey). They guy scream in pain and fell down. Two other guys attacked me and pinned me to the ground.

"Blondie, please make our job easy and let us kill you so we can take our money…" said one of them pointing a gun at me.

"I think we should teach him a lesson because he resist to us!" said angrily the man I hit. "He is cute isn't he, so let's rape him!"

So not only they will kill me but they will also rape me? Life I really hate you, you know...

The others grinned at me and I started to struggle but I couldn't break free. The guy with the gun began to unzip my jeans but suddenly there was a gunshot and he dropped dead. Behind them there was a man with a hooded black coat, a mask on his face and two guns in his hands. He shot the rest of them before they even have the chance to turn around.

The black hooded guy was standing in front of me, just like that cool guys that killed all the villains from actions movies. Unluckily this wasn't a movie. I took the dead guy's gun and pointed at the hooded guy.

"W-who are y-you? A-are you here to k-kill me too?" I told him frightened.

He took his hoody and mask off reviling his face to me. He had very pale white skin, silver hair and his eyes were crimson red. "D-don't move or I'll shot you!" I yelled trying not to look scared.

He moved towards me. Panicked I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. I slowly opened my eyes but in my horror the hooded guy was right in front of me. He grabbed the gun out of my hands and tosses it away. Surprisingly he took my hand and lifted me up and I stared at him like an idiot.

"Look kid, I'm not here to kill you and we don't have all night. We go to your home, you grab some things then leave before other guys like them shows up" he said coldly.

"W-why should I trust you?"I snapped.

"Because you either come with me or wait for other guys to kill you and trust me not even the police will be able to protect you from them. So what's your answer?"

"Fine. I'll do like you but s-still I don't trust you…" I told him starting to calm down.

We arrived at my house and I went upstairs in my room. I took a suitcase and start packing some clothes.

"Can you please illuminate me and tell me why the fuck that guys wanted to kill me?" I asked folding a T-shirt.

"Didn't your mom tell you?" he asked sighing.

"Tell me what?"

"That your dad was the head of the American mafia."

"HE WAS WHAT?" I shouted shocked.

"Look I don't know your parents amorous story. All I know is that your real dad died last year and your twin became the boss of mafia, but one month ago he got in a messed up situation and end up in jail for two years. He didn't leave a replacement and that was going to start a very bad argument with the theme" I'm going to be the boss not you so all who have something to say die". The Russian mafia so this opportunity and wanted to start a mafia war and overtake them…"

"And what is my connection with this story?"

"Before they started to kill each other someone remembered that their boss had a twin in England and they can use him as the replacement boss. Unfortunately the American mafia had some conflicts in Europe and they can't step here, also Europe is dominated by the Russian mafia. The Russians heard about you and decided that is better to kill you before you reach America and the mafia from there. Do you get it now?"

"S-so you are s-saying that I'm a mafia boss…?" I asked trying to process what he said

"Yep"

"A-and because of that Russians w-want my head…?"

"Yes, and before you ask more obvious question please finish packing your things! "He said a little exasperated.

I continued putting my things in my suitcase while he was guarding the room. Suddenly a white head appeared from my laundry basket.

"Hey, why is a little polar bear in your room?" he asked a little surprised.

"Who?" the polar bear asked looking at the albino dude.

"WHY THE FUCK IT TALK! HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET HIM?"said the guy freaked out.

"I found him when I was little while visiting Geneva, in the rain, a few streets from CERN. He started to talk after a year I took in plus he doesn't seem to grow up. He is quiet intelligent and likes cooked food. Also his name is Kumajiro" I told him calm.

"So you're saying that you have a genetic changed polar bear?" he asked steering a Kuma.

"Yes, and he is coming with us" I said putting the bear on the bed. Before he could reply I went to the bathroom. I started to gather some things when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. My clothes were stained with blood, my wavy blonde was very dirty and I had bags under my violet eyes. Also, my skin was very pale. In conclusion I looked like a zombie or some weird ghost from a Japanese horror.

"Can you hurry up?" asked the hooded man standing behind me and almost causing me a heart attack.

"I'm almost done but I look like crap so I really need a shower."

"Ok, but you have 10 min to get yourself done" he responded going to my room.

I took some clean clothes and then I started to undress. After I took my hoodie off and I noticed that my bandages were covered with blood. Probably I was too scared to observe that I started to bleed. I carefully remove them and entered in the bathtub. I took a (unfortunately) short hot shower and after I got out I disinfected my cuts. The only cuts that bleed were the new ones but they weren't very deep (I make them very deep only when I am very sad and have suicide thoughts). Most of them were already healed because I only cut myself when my emotions are overwhelming me and because the summer was coming I was quiet relaxed these weeks. I put some clothes on me and took a razor blade in my hands.

Pause. You probably remarked that I had a very bad day so I needed to calm down and you already know how I do that. Resume.

I was just about to cut myself when I heard I knock.

"If you don't come out in a minute the awesome me will come and get you out!" he said from the other side of the door.

Fuck! I quickly bandaged my hands and put a blue hoodie.

"I'm coming in!" he said.

"Ok, I'm ready almost read. The awesome me?" I asked a little amused.

"I'm awesome, problems?" he said harshly.

"I'll go to finish packing my stuff…" I said going in the bedroom.

I put the packed the last things and closed my suitcase. When I took it to the door I accidentally stepped on the remote from the TV and turned it on.

"Some anonymous person announced that there will be a terrorist attack at one of London's airports. All of the people that are stepping in them are checked by the police…"

"SHIT!" the guy screamed. "It seems we have to take another route. Come!" he ordered taking my suitcase.

I took Kumachiki in my arms and fallowed the guy outside the house. He led me to a black car.

"Get in the car!" he commanded.

We got into the car and he starts driving.

"Where did you get the car?" I asked.

"I stole it." he said emotionlessly.

"Here!" he said giving me a fake ID. "You'll use this until we get to America."

"Where are you taking me?"

"We are going to take the train to Marseille."

"By the way, you didn't mention you're name…"

"The awesome Gilbert. Your name was Mattie, no?"

"Matthew…" I corrected him.

"Why are you helping me? Did the American mafia send you?" I asked curious.

"No." he respond coldly.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Let's say that the awesome me has some unfinished business with the Russian mafia's boss." He said bitterly.

We stayed in silence till we arrived at the train station. He bought the tickets and wait for the train to arrive. We board the train and silently sat on our seats. Kumanaki fell asleep in my arms and Gilbert was looking absently out the window. I was trying to put my mind in order but I failed and all my negative thoughts and bad memorise came to me and I broke out in tears(like I said I think I suffer from depression so random crying is not uncommon). I started to cry silently trying not to disturb anybody. Suddenly (and surprisingly) Gilbert warped his arms around me and automatically, without thinking, I put my head on his chest. I cried until I felt very tired and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me(sleeping)<strong>

**Prussia: let's leave before she wakes up... who knows what she'll make us to do...**

**Canada: Ok let's go but first review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**England: You're late!**

**Me: I'm so so sorry! I had school! **

**Canada, Gilbert, England: -_-``` **

**Me: Also I'm sorry but this is kind of a filler chapter.**

**Prussia: So no action… (Makes disappointed puppy face)**

**Me: I'll promise you'll be kicking some asses next chapter. (Prussia picks two guns and grins manically). Thank you ChildofStorms sophiexskittles XYuukiSakii for putting me into your favourite list and Oletta The Battle of Words toastergal XYuukiSakii for putting me into your alerts list.**

**England: Let's get already with the chapter. Prussia do the disclaimer.**

**Prussia: Isarra doesn't own Hetalia or the awesome me.**

Chapter 2

_~Matthew POV~_

My brain began to connect to the reality. I tried to keep myself asleep but my mind was already awake. I always hate that time of day when I woke up. Why? Because that means another day where I am forgotten by everybody. At least today is Saturday and I don't have to go to school. I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that I wasn't in my room. Memories of last night came rushing. I jumped off the bed in the shock of realization but I tripped and fell down. I was probably in Marseille with Gilbert.

"Who?" said Kumakichi innocently standing in front of me. Suddenly he started to run towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked the white bear.

"Food" was the simply reply he gave me before he ran out.

I followed him through a small hall and entered in a room that seemed to be the living room. The smell of cooked meat filled my nose and I immediately knew what the bear was after. Kuma ran in the open-space kitchen and a man took him in his arms. He had shoulder-length blond hair, aqua blue eyes, just like my mom, and slight amount of facial hair. I think I met this guy somewhere but I can't remember when or who he is.

"Votre nourriture sera prête en un instant" he said with a heavy French accent hugging the bear. He turned his gaze to the living room and saw me." I see you are awake. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" he said smiling then he took the meat he cooked and put it in a palate. Kuma immediately start eating happily his food.

"I w-want some coffee." I said surprised by the question. "Also, I'm sorry if Kumajiro bothered you..."

"Non, actually I find him very interesting. You don't have the chance to meet a talking bear everyday" he said putting Kuma on the sofa. "I'll make your coffee in a moment"

I sat next to Kumajiro and tried to remember where I saw this guy. Holydays, no. School, nope. My step-father family reunion, no… Wait a minute family… He was at my mum's funeral he is…

"He is my mum's little brother, Francis!" I shouted jumping off the couch. My uncle looked at me amused and I blushed embarrassed.

"I'm glad you remembered me…" he said giggling.

Ok, so I know who he is but now I confused. Why my uncle and that guy know each other and what does he has to do with this story? I sat down and Francis came with the coffee. He put the coffee on the table and sat in front of me.

"I guess mon ami Gilbert didn't tell you much and you have lots of questions…" I nod and he continued. "I think I should start with how moi and your maman got involve with the mafia. Our mère died when I was two years old. Devastated our père began to gamble and drink; eventually he became obsessed with gambling and slowly lost his job and all his money. He borrowed money from the mafia in order to pay his debts but he gambled the money and lost them. The mob wanted their money back but they couldn't get it so they killed him. I was five and your mama seventeen when we end in the mafia boss house. He was feared by enemies but he had a sweet spot for kids, also he was your grandfather. We began to work as servants in his house and at first your mama didn't trust anybody from the mob but slowly the old boss won her trust. Even though we owned him he treated us like his children. He bought us the best toys and clothes, paid our school fees and took care of us better than our own père. The old man also had a boy who was your mother age. Years passed and mon sour and the mob boss son fell in love and eventually married and had two sons. You and Alfred. The old man passed your papa became the new boss. Some years later the Russian mafia old boss disappeared and in his place came a cruel, bloodthirsty guy named Ivan. For some reason he wanted to control the American mafia so he started a war. Worried about your mama safety he decided that they should divorcee. In the end your papa received custody for Alfred and your mama for you. Even though mon sour remarried they still loved each other and they also kept in touch. Five years ago your mama died in an accident and last year your papa in the same way. Personally I think someone was behind this accidents…." he told me pausing from time to time to drink his coffee.

"So you are saying that Ivan was behind my parents' death…" I interrupted him thinking about what he told me.

"Yes…" Francis said than he finished his coffee.

"Ok so this is my parents' story…. but what about you?" I asked curiously.

"Well I stood with the mob till I finished high school then I studied law in England. After I finished college I became a lawyer for the mob"

"How about my brother?"

"Well he grew up to be an energetic kid with a hero complex and the ability to eat a mountain of burgers. He took the lead of the mafia last year but now he is in a correction school…"

"Gilbert told me he is in jail…"

"So at least Gilbert told you a little. And you're too young to go in jail. Actually I am your brother lawyer and I still try somehow to get him out."

"Good to know… But how did you meet Gilbert?"

"He got troubles while working for the American mafia and I bailed him out of them. After that we remained friends. Even if he look scary and hostile he is actually a very good and caring guy but he shows that side just around friends. Speaking of the devil…" said Francis looking at the sleepy albino that was coming.

"What we have on the menu today…" Gilbert said with a German accent in his voice.

"Anything, so what do you want mon ami?" said my uncle standing up and going in the kitchen.

"I'll let the kid to choose…" he said sitting on the sofa.

"I'm not a kid! And I'd like pancakes…" I said. I sigh then I absently looked at Francis who started to make pancakes.

"WHAT THE FUCK! MATTIE TAKE THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" screamed Gilbert who was trying to push off Kuma who from some reason hoped on Gil.

"Got it!" said Kumachiki jumping off him holding something in his paws. He came to me innocently then started to analyse the thing that he had. He was holding a small yellow bird that immediately after its release flew and hided in my hair from the curious bear.

"Hey! Give me my awesome bird back!" said the albino coldly but the bird had already made my hair his nest and didn't seem that he wanted to leave it.

"The bird claimed my hair so I don't think he'll go anywhere now…"

"Breakfast is ready!" said Francis bringing three big plates with pancakes then different kind of syrups.

I grabbed a plate and some maple syrup then I started to eat my food peacefully. Francis's pancakes were delicious. They reminded me of my mom's pancakes. I missed her so much. If she was here maybe none of this would had happened. Kuma taped my shoulder interrupting my toughs. He looked at me with pleading eyes. He wanted pancakes. He always looks at me like that when he wants food. I sighed and gave him some of my pancakes. While Kumajiro was eating Gilbert started to stare at him. Kumajiro glared back and in the end they started a staring contest and I swear the air was getting heavier under their gaze. Me and Francis looked slightly amused at their battle. Suddenly Kuma broke the eye contact he looked at me and pointed at Gilbert.

"I don't like him" he said inoffensively making me and Francis burst into laughter.

"The awesome doesn't like you either!" said Gilbert harshly." I'm going to take a shower!" he said going to the bathroom and leaving us in an awkward silence.

"Don't worry him, he won't harm or abandon your cute little bear" said the frenchman taking the plates and going in the kitchen.

"Why are you so sure?" I asked him.

"He has a sweet spot for cute things and animals" said Francis smiling. "If you want a proof look at the bird from your hair."

True that bird was cute and it stayed on Gilbert hair. Birds usually run away from cruel and mean people so Gilbert mustn't be as unkind as he looks like. But still for some reason he is pissing me off.

"So how were the pancakes?" Francis said putting the plates in the dishwasher.

"Delicious! And thank for the food. " I said smiling. "I think I'll also go to take a shower…" I said standing up.

"Sure. There is a free bathroom next door after your room" said Francis.

I really need a shower to clear my mind plus I probably look like a homeless…. also I need to change my bandages. I went to my room and grabbed some clothes and my first aid kit and went to the bathroom. I striped then carefully I removed my bandages then looked at my wounds. They were fully closed now so I don't think I would need to bandage them anymore but I still have to cover them with something. I sighed and entered in the shower. I totally forgot about the bird on my head and when I let the water run over my hair it chirped alarmed and flew annoyed. I began to laugh and the yellow bird land on my clothes and nested in them. I took a long hot shower that helped relaxed me so much that I wasn't able to leave it for a long time. After I finished my shower and put on some black skinny jeans and a funny T-shirt with a maple leaf then I start to disinfect my scars. Curiously the bird started to stare at my hands.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't do this…" I said smiling sadly.

Now I really need a way to cover them without wearing a hoodie or long sleeves. Why? Because maybe here is cold and nice but that's because air con, outside I'll probably die of heat in long sleeves. Also I'll probably look suspicious wearing them in summer. Luckily I had loads of handmade bracelets. At first I made them just for fun then I start making them especially for covering my arms in hot days.

I grabbed my hoodie and ran in my room take some bracelets and then returned to bathroom. I covered my hands with them and start to comb my hair.

"Finished!" I announced happily. Now I looked… like a normal person and for the first time in a long time my hair wasn't a mess (well except for my curl that probably will never stay how I want. Seriously I tried anything). My hair stayed arranged for 1 minute because some certain bird flew and nested in my hair (which probably was its new home).

"You really like my hair, don't you?" I said sighing (again).

I went to my room and took my mobile phone.

Pause

You'll probably think that I'm stupid for taking my phone with me and now they're able to track me down. I'm not. I left my normal sim card back in London and took a spear one. Why did I have a spear one? Because I taught a few times about running away from home and I didn't wanted my parents to track me down. I couldn't leave my smartphone (which I bought with my own money) and you never know when a phone can be useful so I just bought a new sim card just in case I'll ever run away.

Resume

I also took my laptop; I wanted to see if they said anything about me on the internet. I went to the living room where Francis was watching TV.

"Can I have you're mobile number?" I asked.

"Matthew, I don't think it's a good idea to keep your phone. Ivan is a very influent and he my track your number down…" he said worried.

"Don't worry, I'm using a different sim card the old one is in London" I said calming my uncle.

"Good my phone number is 7xx xxx xxx"

"Thanks" I said sitting down on the couch opposite him.

"By the way if you want I can take you're things from home. After all I'm a good lawyer and your relative" said Francis smiling.

"Really! I'd be grateful!" I said happily. I'd least this is a good day. "Can I use your internet? I want to see if they said anything about my foster parents' death" I said opening my laptop.

"Sure, the Wi-Fi password is pierrelovesgilbird"

I connected my computer to the internet then start searching about my foster parents' murder. It wasn't too hard. It seems that the case was on the top page of most of local newspapers it also made it to the news. I read about 5 newspaper articles and watched two news videos and all were telling the same. My foster parents are dead, my step brother and sister are crying and they were in the custody of police, the police is wondering why the murders were found 3 streets away dead, but no one said or wrote anything about me. I was forgotten again. I was reading another article when I felt someone's hot breath on my neck.

"Jeez, these reporters are always so exaggerated!" said Gilbert scaring the hell out of me.

He was sitting next to me… wearing just a towel. I jumped off the sofa blushing shyly but I tripped on my laptop's charger wire. I almost fell down but luckily/unluckily Gilbert caught me and my laptop.

"What the fuck has gotten in to you?" he asked me angrily putting the laptop on the coffee table.

I stood up blushing darker.

"W-w-why a-aren't you wearing any clothes?" I asked embarrassed.

Pause.

You'll probably wonder why I like that in front of a half-naked guy. I'm bisexual…. more gay I'd say because the only girl that I liked acted and looked like a guy. And yes I'm a virgin. Why? Because I was too invisible too be noticed even when I confessed to someone my feelings. Also the only time when I kissed was when a drunk guy thought that I was his girlfriend. And now back to Gilbert. For a bastard he looks hot. I mean that guy really works out.

Resume

"Because I don't feel so" he said coldly looking at me.

He noticed my dark blush and he started grinning.

"Maybe I should stay naked" he said grinning larger when I blushed darker.

"Gil, leave the poor kid and grab some clothes" said Francis surfing trough the channels.

"Ok, I'll go and put some cloths" he said standing up and going to his room.

"Thanks" I said relived.

"Just ignore him" said Francis.

I took my laptop and start reading random news till one article caught my eye. It was saying something about Europe's airports. _Some anonymous person announced that 2 very dangerous terrorists are trying to get from Europe to America. The law enforcement was tripled in every airport and passengers a double checked…'._We are screwed! How we're going to get to America now? By ship?

"So I'll book a flight for you two…" begin Francis when Gilbert entered (fully clothed) in the room.

"I think we have a problem… a big one" I said showing the article.

"FUCK!" shouted Gilbert angrily. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"It would be very dangerous to take a ship…" said Francis thinking for a solution.

"So we'll have to wonder in Europe!" said Gilbert kicking a random thing. "Francis do you still have that Arthur guy phone number?"

"He is in America working on one of my cases. But I know a guy who can help you. He is an information seller and he lives in Romania but…"

"But what?" I asked curious.

"He is very hard to find… but when is a fire there is also him and I think he'll probably help you. He hates Ivan …" said Francis in deep thoughts. "Well he is best you can get for now…"

"The Italian mafia? Can't they help? I think they own you some favours…" said Gilbert.

"They won't risk a mafia war so they won't help too much… if they even let you in their country…" said Francis sighing.

"So we find the information seller then" I said quietly.

"I'm going to book you some train tickets." said Francis exiting the room.

"Again on the roads… pack your thing you're leaving" said Gilbert going to his room to grab his things.

So my life is officially playing games with me. Hope it will end soon.

**Me: Hope you like it and if you're wondering about the age Gilbert is 20, Mathew is 17 and Francis is 25.**

**Canada: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Finally finish!**

**England: You really took your time…**

**Me *smiles nervously*: Sorry for the late update…. And LadyChu and SophiexSkittles thank you very much for your reviews… here some cookies *gives cookies* **

**Canada: Just go on with the story….**

**Me: Romania do the disclaimer…**

**Romania: Isarra doesn't own Hetalia, if she would test all her crazy drugs on Russia. **

**Me: I already do that…**

**Romania: And you won't need to run for your life every time…**

**Me: Anyway enjoy the story…..**

I was reading a random book, Kuma was sleeping careless on my lap, Gilbert was looking bored on the window and his bird was sleeping on my head. Even though we left 2 hours ago I started to miss Francis. Why? Because I was blocked with this albino freak in this train cabin till tomorrow evening when we reach Budapest then I'll probably be sucked with him another 12 hours until we arrive in Bucharest. We didn't really know where to search for the information seller. All we had was a photo with him that Francis gave us and the fact that his main office is somewhere in Bucharest. He told us he will contact us if he finds anything else.

"The train will station for 20 minutes" announced a female voice.

"Where are you going "I asked Gilbert but he closed the door not answering. "Ok…"

I grabbed my backpack and took my laptop. I hated the idea that I had left some of my things at Francis and had to share my luggage with that guy. I don't want him to look through my belongings.

I turned on my computer and saw that the train station had free wireless. Maybe I should check my e-mail…well I don't think somebody sent me something (I mean even the news forgot about me…) but maybe some new fan fiction chapters will help me to relax. I opened my mail and saw that I received something from some unknown person. I opened it.

_Dear guy who mafia wants dead,_

_I sent you a video, please watch it._

_With love, the information seller._

_PS: My phone number is 07xx xxx xxx._

I opened the video and a blonde guy with red eyes appeared. He was the right person, he looked just like the guy from picture. He was staying on a chair like those evil and important guys from movies.

"_Good day… I am Vlad and I think you already realised that I am the guy you are looking for" _said smiling_ "I don't want to bore you so I'll be short. I don't like Ivan. He is cruel, mean, has not interesting at all. He is just a guy boring guy who is hungry for power"_ said with a disgusted face._ "I'll do anything to see this guy's mad face. I'm going to help with everything you need so please contact me as soon you can. Also please say hi to your albino friend_" he finished smirking.

"I think we should call him now" said Gilbert who was standing behind me scaring the hell out of me.

"Please stop doing that or I'll probably die of heart stroke. Anyway… where were you? "I asked him.

"They sell delicious sandwiches and croissants here" said him rising up a bag full of food.

The train start moving and my computer lost his wireless connection.

"I think we should call him and ask him where we can meet him when we arrive" I said.

"Put it on speaker!" ordered Gilbert.

I dialled the number and after the second ring someone answered.

"_Salut!_" said Vlad cheerfully. "_I'm glad you called so fast!_"

"Hi this is Matthew…"

"_And I guess that albino made you to put the phone on speaker, I really wished that I could talk only to you but whatever…"_ said the Romanian sighing. "_You'll be here in 2 days I guess?"_

"How could…" began Gilbert surprised.

"_I know a lot of thing. Anyway, call me when you'll arrive and I'll book you some hotels and decide where to meet"_

"Sure! " I respond.

"_Ok, then bye!"_ after that he hanged up.

I put the phone in my pocket and sighed. Gilbert took one of the sandwiches and gave it to me.

"Here, eat this, it's very good" he said.

"I'm not hungry…" I said taking my book.

"Look I know you don't like me but it doesn't mean you need to refuse to eat the food I offer you" he said coldly.

"I'm not refusing you because I don't like you but because I'm not hungry!" I said annoyed.

"Fine then don't eat anything all day! Starve if you really want to!" he said harshly taking the sandwich.

In the end he gave my sandwich and a croissant to Kuma who was hungry (again). I continued reading my book peacefully but from time to time I and Gilbert were throwing killing glares to each other. After a few hours I regretted refusing that sandwich because I was getting very hungry. I couldn't go to the dining car because Gilbert was fallowing me everywhere (probably thinking that I'll run away or something). Also admitting that I was hungry will probably give this guy satisfaction that he was right and I should have eaten that damn sandwich (sincerely I don't want to see his annoying smirk). Unfortunately my stomach was helping at all because it started to protest loudly.

The train stopped in another station for 15 minutes and Gilbert went out. I sighed and returned to my book. Suddenly the smell of sweet potatoes and sausages invaded the room. Gilbert sat next to me and gave me a plate full of food.

"You should eat, it's very good. After all is German food right from Germany" he said starting to eat.

"I…" but before I could say anything my tummy let another loud growl and I blushed in embarrassment.

In my surprise Gilbert gently smiled and patted my hair and disturbing the bird that was sleeping on my head. The bird flew annoyed on my shoulder.

"Gilbird! There you were!" said the albino taking the yellow animal in his hand.

"Gilbird?" I said amused and the bird chirped cheerfully then flew on Gilbert's plate and started to eat. Kuma also stole a sausage from the albino's plate.

"I'm not that hungry anyway" said Gilbert eating a potato looking at the hungry animals which were eating happily from his plate.

I started to eat the potatoes which were delicious and I end up giving away most of my sausages (I don't eat meat to often) for some of Gilbert's potatoes.

"Thank you…" I said shyly.

"Next time when you get hungry just tell me, ok?" he said smiling.

I guess Gilbert isn't as mean as he seems to…

"I have some movies on my laptop….do you want to watch some?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

I took my laptop and started to watch some random action movies in the end I fell asleep in the middle of the third film.

When I woke up, Gilbert was next to me and I was hugging him. I blushed and backed a few inches but I fell down on the floor.

"Are you fine?" said Gilbert looking at me.

"I think so…" I said then I looked at him and saw he was looking to my sketching notebook.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" I shouted trying to get back my notebook but Gilbert dogged me.

"Great drawings, a little dark and sad if you ask me…" he said while I managed to get my notebook back.

"This is private!" I said closing it and putting in my backpack.

"Ok…" he said sighing. " How long are you planning on sitting on the floor?"

I blushed and stand up. Gilbert gave me a bag with two sandwiches and I ate my breakfast quietly. Later when we arrived in a train station with Wi-Fi I checked when the train for Bucharest is leaving.

"Where are we going to stay in Budapest because the next train to Bucharest leaves the on tomorrow evening?" I told Gilbert.

"I think I know someone who can let us stay" he said pulling out his phone the dialled someone's number. "Hel…."

"What do you want?" interrupted female voice.

"I called to let you know that we are going to stay at your apartment from Budapest tonight…."

"So you can destroy it again… wait did you said _"_we"?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, me and that guy who is chased by the Russian mafia" said Gilbert.

"That guy is way too cute to be left alone in the streets, it's even worst that he is with you… Okay, you can stay and I guess you know where my spear keys are but…."

"But?"

"My bedroom is locked and it will stay that way!" she said harshly.

"Where are we supposed to sleep? On the floor?" said Gilbert annoyed.

"The sofa in the living room is extensible, so you can turn it into a double bed. I need to go now so bye" she said then hang up.

I spent the rest of our train trip reading a book while Gilbert was playing on my computer. Kuma just slept and ate then annoyed Gilbert and his bird. We finally arrived in Budapest around 10 p.m.

"Just stay here until I'll find a ride to her apartment" said Gilbert taking the luggage and my backpack and leaving me alone with Kuma and Gilbird.

I waited for him for 15 minutes but he didn't come. I started to search for him and after I stepped out of the train station someone but a handkerchief on my mouth and nose. Shit! Chloroform!

"You are coming with us now!" said a man but the next thing he did was to scream in pain and I manage to release myself.

My polar bear was having his sharp teeth in my attacker ankle. I murmured thanks to Kuma and after he saw me free he let the man who was trying to shoot at him and start running. I followed the animal but my aggressor was joined by another two and a car. We ran on narrow alley where the car couldn't pass. Six other guys got out of the car and ran after me. I tripped over something and fall down on the ground.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I'm so fucked right now! There are nine of them, fully armed and want to kill me! I'm on an empty street! For the first time I wish Gilbert was here!

I closed my eyes scared and some gun shoots heard. Suddenly someone grabbed my hood and half of my hair.

"I LET YOU 20 MINUTES ALONE AND YOU GET INTO THIS! YOU IDIOT! YOU USLESS THING!" said Gilbert very furious.

"I didn't know…." I said whispering.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW? WHAT PART OF STAY HERE YOU DIDN'T GET" he said throwing me in a car. "IF IT WAS'T GILBIRD YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY KNOW! YOU ARE USLESS AND STUPID AND IF IT WASN'T FOR MY UNFINISHED BUSINESS I WOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE!"

"If it wasn't the mob I wouldn't be here!" I said holding my cry.

"DON'T WORRY, YOUR LOVELY BROTHER WOULD PROBABLY KILL YOU AFTER YOU ARE DONE REPLACING HIM!"

"Why would he kill me…?"I asked confused.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A THREAT FOR EVERYONE! YOUR MOTHER DIDED BECAUSE YOU WERE A DANGER TO THE RUSSIAN MOB!"

"What…?" I said looking at him numb.

"IN HER BAG WAS EXPLOSIVE! IF HE HADN'T BEEN LATE HOME YOU WOULD BE DEAD NOW! RUSSIANS ALWAYES WANTED YOU DEAD! ADMIT IT BOY YOU HAVE A BOMB READY ATTACHED TO YOU AND SOMEONE SOON WILL DETONATE IT! AFTER THEY ARE DONE WITH YOU EVERYBODY WOULD WANT YOU DEAD!"

So my mum died because of me…... He is right I'm useless…. Nobody wants me…. I'll return being unseen soon…. But this time I'll be dead.

He dragged me out of the car and threw me on the apartment's floor along with my backpack and luggage then he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going? " I murmured.

"To have a drink and search for a new babysitter for you!" he said harshly. I looked at him confused. "I thought if I would save you and deliver you to the Americans it will help me to finish my job with the Russian mafia, but guess what? You are just dead meat for me, a trouble bringer of top of that! Those guys were just the beginning! I won't be able to save your ass when they'll send some dangerous assassins! If I hang around you more I'll end up dead trying to save your useless life!" he said coldly throwing killing looks at me.

"I'm not that useless…" I whispered in defence.

Gilbert glared at me then annoyed jumped on me and pinned me down to the ground, holding my arms with one hand then warped the other around my neck leaving me without air. I struggled but with no result.

"SEE! YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT ENOUGH TOO FREE YOURSELF!" he screamed then he freed me. He stood up while I gasped for air then he left locking the door behind him.

I curled in a ball.

I am useless!

I burden for everyone!

I'm guilty for my mom's death!

Everyone will want me dead soon!

I'll end up raped in a dark ally and nobody would save me!

Then they will kill me!

My feelings are in chaos now. Pain, guilt and sadness are eating me. I'm scared so much. I want to live. Not to end up some unknown disappeared person.

I want to cry but tears don't fall…

I want to scream but I can't bring myself to….

I crawled to the luggage and start searching for the only thing that would make my feelings disappear. That will calm me down and give me peace. And then I found it, I found my razor blade. I took the razor blade in my hands and ran it over my left hand. One cut, two cuts, three, four….. I stopped when my entire arm was covered in cuts and bleeding then I did the same with the other one. All my feelings were replaced with a numb one.

I sat there with the back on the wall hugging my knees and looking at floor. My clothes were now stained from the blood of my cuts. There was some blood on the floor too. At some point Kuma came and rested his head on my legs. He was looking at me like he wanted to take all my pain and stop me from cutting habit. I stood like that for a long time. Unfortunately I didn't hear when the door was unlocked and the opened.

"Kiddo, I'm s…."

I raised my gaze and my eyes met Gilbert crimson eyes. His eyes widen and he dropped the bags he was carrying when he saw the blood and the razor blade that was lying on the floor.

"Matthew…" he whispered.

He got closer to me and I panicked and pushed him away. I ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and the keys were at Gilbert. My cuts reopened and I was starting to feel dizzy form the blood loses. The albino ran to the bathroom. I let myself slide down the door then I shut my eyes and hold my hand in defence. I heard his foot step and he was coming towards me. I started to shiver scared of what might happen.

He gently took one of my arms and I felt cold and smelly liquid one my hands. Betadine. I opened my eyes and blinked in surprised. Gilbert was tenderly cleaning my cuts and his expression was so gentle. He carefully bandaged one of my arms then he did the same with the other. Then he ran in the living room and came after ten minutes. He cautiously took me into his arms (bridal style) then he put me on the couch that was now extended and blue bed sheets were covering it. He went to the door and brought his bags into the kitchen then he came back.

"Do you want some pain killers? Your arms must hurt a lot…." he said softly.

He was right, my arms were painfully. I was so lost in my mind that I didn't observe that.

I nodded slightly and he brought me a glass of water and a pill.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked as I took the pill.

I shake my head and he went to the luggage and put the suitcase and my backpack on the floor next to the sofa. He garbed some clothes and started to strip. I blushed and he saw that I was feeling uncomfortable so he went to the bathroom. He came back wearing a white pyjama T-shirt and some blue shorts.

"How does your pyjama look?" he asked looking through my things.

"I-it's a red T-shirt with a maple leaf on it" I murmured. In the summer I sleep only in a T-shirt and my underwear.

"Found it" he declared then came and sat next to me. "Raise your arms" he said and I blinked confused. "I need to undress you" I blushed and looked at him like he was going to claim my vital regions. "I'm not going to do anything stupid I promise and I know you'll probably want to change yourself but you are in pain and you lost blood so it's better not to move around much especially your arms. It might reopen the cuts" he said with a concerned expression.

I blushed more and raised my arms. He took off my T-shirt carefully not to touch my wounds then dressed me with the other one. Then he unzipped my jeans and took them off. Now I was probably red like a tomato. He threw my clothes on the suitcase.

"We'll have to wash them later" he said patting my head. "Do you want to watch The Big Bang Theory, Birdie?"

"Birdie?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you look like a cute wounded bird, so I decide to call you Birdie" he said smiling.

I blushed a little.

"Let's watch The Big Bang Theory then…"

I lay on the sofa as he went and took a DVD from and put in the DVD-player. Then he sat next to me. After five minutes he took me into his arms and cuddle with me. I blushed at his action but I liked. His hug was warm and for some reason I was feeling so safe in his arms. I put my head on his chest and he began to stroke my hair as we watched some random episode.

"Why?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"Shouldn't I ask you why you hurt yourself?" he said softly.

"I-it's complicated….." I said sadly.

He sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry, for being a jerk, the bomb was for you and your mom, so you're not guilty for her dead. Your brother may be dangerous but he is a good person, he would never kill you. Also, it's not your fault that you don't know how to defend yourself, nobody taught you" he said gently.

"Why are you such a cold person then you're warm and carrying?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to get close to other people…. But I couldn't help myself when I saw you sad" he said sadly. "Since it seems that you are a little wounded bird who needs comfort, I promise I won't be a bastard if you promise to tell me when something it's bothering you" he said softly.

"I promise then..." I whispered.

We stayed in silence for a while.

"Why did you start cutting?" he said then he added quickly. "If you don't want to talk about it I understand"

I took a deep breath.

"At school I have always been the invisible kid that existence was forgotten even by teachers. My mom's dead didn't help too much, my father remarried and forgot completely about me like the rest of my new family. They were remembering me when I was in trouble so we just fight. I began to feel very lonely. They usually forgot from calling me for dinner to take me on holyday with them…"

"That's awful…"said Gilbert hugging me tighter.

"I started to cut because at some point I thought I didn't exist…"

"It's okay now, I'll make sure people will remember you from now on" said kissing my head and making me blush.

"T-thanks"

We remained in silence watching Big Bang Theory and I some point I fell asleep.

_~Unknown point of view ~_

_Somewhere in a train station from London._

"The police are still looking for the terrorists….." said the news woman form TV.

I took a sip of my vodka.

"So Ivan is still searching for them" I said then I took another drink from it. Then I went to buy a train ticket to Romania. I needed to pay a visit to a certain information seller.

"Isn't dangerous for you to travel alone, miss?" asked the

"I know how to take care of myself" I said smiling. I went and sit on a bench and waited for my train to come.

"Ivan, you'll pay for what you did" I said finishing my vodka bottle.

**Gilbert: Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Done!**

**Romania *reads*: You really are obsessed with Assassin's Creed… **

**Prussia: Can the awesome me have some awesome hidden blades too?**

**Me: No….**

**Canada: Why is Romania living with you?**

**Me: Because he is my country and because I walked on him when he was performing black magic….**

**Prussia, Canada:…..**

**Romania: And now she is my loyal servant…**

**Me*giving him a Russia killing glare*: I'm not your servant**

**Romania: Ok….**

**Canada: Anyway…Isarra doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Prussia: Enjoy**

~Matthew POV~

Someone gently shakes my shoulder and I almost jump from the bed surprised.

"Birdie, calm down it's me Gilbert. You need to wake up, the train leaves in 2 hours and don't worry I already bought the tickets" said Gilbert sitting next to me.

"What time is it?" I said sitting up.

"It's 13:45. You slept a lot probably from the blood lose. How are your hands?" he asked gently.

"They still hurt but I feel better now" I said then he stood up and went into the kitchen and brought me a sandwich.

"Sorry I couldn't give you something better but last time I tried to cook I blew up the kitchen, and that wasn't very awesome" he said smiling and I start giggling.

I eat the food in silence then I went and took a shower while Gilbert cleaned up. After I finished my shower Gilbert disinfected and rebadged my cuts. The cuts were looking better now.

"Gilbert, can I ask you a favour?" I said quietly.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do" he responded smiling.

"Can you teach me how to fight with guns?" I said looking at him.

Pause

I know it's a strange request, but Gilbert is right I'm kind of weak. I don't want to be dead weight so I think I should learn at least the basics in using guns. Hope he will accept and I'll be able to help him and who knows maybe save his ass a few times.

Resume

He looked at me surprised then serious.

"The information seller should know a place where you can train me… and wouldn't be better if we both knew how to fight…" I said breaking the silence that was between us.

"Ok, The awesome me will train you, but you should know that I'm a very harsh instructor so prepare to be shouted at you and be insulted like you never were" he said smiling.

"Thanks "I said returning the smile.

We packed the rest of the things and left. Our trip to Bucharest didn't seem so tense at it was the one to Budapest, even the relationship between Kuma and Gilbert was improving. We talked about random things like movies, games food and many more. We arrived in Bucharest the fallowing morning and after we ate something than we called Vlad. We arrange to meet in front of the Intercontinental hotel.

We were walking towards the meeting place when someone touched our shoulders and pulled us in a hug making Gilbert jump in surprise and me blush.

"Look at your faces!" said Vlad laughing. "I knew it will surprise you!" he continued amused then he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Welcome to Romania" he said showing his Romanian accent. "Now let's go to my one of my offices" said taking our hands and leading the way. We walked until we reached an old gay building that had around 5 floors and then we entered in it. Vlad guide us to a door on the third floor and he opened humming the door.

"I'm home, darling~" said the Romanian almost singing then a guy with dark hair and brown eyes came.

"Hello! I'm Raychev, Vlad's assistant" he said cheerfully.

"I think we should get down to business. Raychev, can you bring us some coffee" he said then he lead us in a room a room and offered us a sit. We sat down then his assistant brought the coffee. "You want to get in America no?" said Vlad spinning with his chair.

"That's the main plan" said Gilbert.

"How long are you planning to stay here?" said the information seller.

"Well we were planning to stay here until I learn to use a gun and shoot something" I said. "So do you know a place where we can train?" I asked softly.

"There is an abandoned military base 20 kilometres away from Bucharest" said Vlad getting a map and marking the road to the base. "It's in the middle of nowhere and there are still some weapons left there. Don't worry about the transport because I rent a car for you two" said gibing the car keys to Gilbert. "Also here's the keys to the place you'll stay" said giving the keys to me then he marked the place where we were staying on the map. "Anyway if you give me a few weeks I can get you a plane from Switzerland to New York without anyone suspecting anything" said the Romanian spinning faster now.

"Really? That's great!" I said smiling.

"How much is this going to cost us?" asked Gilbert.

"I have a special system. I'm not interested in money, not in your money anyway. I want something that is equal to the help I offered you, so you'll just ask for a favour someday" said Vlad grinning. "But don't worry, I'll never ask you to hurt the people you care about"

"Then I think we are done" Gilbert said coldly.

"I'll contact you later with more details" said the information seller.

"Well then we should go" said Gilbert standing up.

"Bye, bye" said Vlad smiling as we went out.

~Feliciano Point of View~

It was a nice day, the birds were singing, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. My family was having a picnic with Ludwig's family. My grandpa was with his German friend drinking some wine. My parents were discussing with Ludwig parents. I and my brother, Lovino, were playing with Ludwig and with his older brother Gilbert. We were playing hide and seek. I was the one that was seeker. I saw Ludwig standing behind a bush and I sneaked behind him and hugged him.

"Found you!" I said happily.

On Ludwig face spread a light blush. I kissed him softly on his lips and his face become redder.

"F-Feliciano!" he said shyly.

Suddenly a black car stopped in front of us and a tall guy with platinum hair and purple eyes got out of the car. Immediately after that other 2 other cars stopped and 15 guys got out and start shooting. Things happened in slow motion. My parents and Ludwig's parents and grandfather got shoot. I saw Gilbert and my grandfather start running towards me and Ludwig. Ludwig took my hand and we start running away. Suddenly he pushed me away my grandfather took me in his arms. Then he fetched Lovino from his hiding place. I looked in the direction of Ludwig. I widen my eyes in horror when I saw him lying in a pool of blood.

"LUDWIG!" I said falling out of bed.

I opened my eyes and the lights hit my eyes. My head was hurting like hell and I felt a little dizzy. I stood up to close the curtains and saw some empty wine bottles on the floor.

I probably have a hangover. That would explain my headache. But what happened yesterday? Oh, yeah… I was heading to my girlfriend's to give her one of my paintings but I found her with someone else in her bed. We end up fighting and she told me she did that because I didn't love her enough. We broke up then I went to my brother's house to leave my painting and grab some wine. What happened next…Oh yeah, I heard some moans coming from bedroom so I left my paint and grab some wine quietly then I went to the university's dorms. Then I start painting something and drink wine until I passed out…

I start collect the bottles from the floor and some paintbrush left on the floor. I looked at my painting. It wasn't finished yet. The painting was filled with dark clouds and rain was pouring on an empty street. I sighed and continued cleaning. I threw the last bottle and went to the small kitchen and start making some coffee. I start thinking about my past relationships.

I never had any luck in love. I Why? Because I was still clinging to my first love Ludwig, but he is dead. How did he die?

Well, I came from the Vargas family who has been the family ruling the Italian mafia since they were first formed. Ludwig's family, Beilschmidt, has been working for our family for a long time. Me, my brother, Lovino, Ludwig and his brother Gilbert grew together. At some point of time I fell in love with Ludwig.

Some years ago Ivan became the new boss of the Russian mafia and attacked all his rivals. The Vargas family and the Beilschmidt family had an annual picnic. Ivan took advantage of that and attacked us. My parents and the Beilschmidt family, except for Gilbert, were killed in that attack.

I sighed and put some milk in my coffee.

At least my brother found someone who loves him. I have always been worried that because of his personality he won't find anybody who would love him. Well. I was worried until Antonio, Vargas family's best hitman, start working for us four years ago.

When Antonio first came, he knew nothing about mafia or how to use a gun. He was raised in an abusive family and he ran away when he was 17 and came to Italy. He was desperately searching for a job that pays well to send his little brothers and sisters far away from his family. Our grandfather took him under his wing and taught him all he need to know. He became Vargas's best hitman…. He also fell in love with my brother and he made sure that Lovino returned the feelings.

I never really found someone who really loved me. I wish I did before my grandfather died. Yeah, my grandpa got sick one year ago and died. He left Lovino as the new boss of mafia and me…. He just wanted for me to be happy and lead a peaceful life since I never really fit in the mafia world. Since I couldn't find happiness in love I decided to fallow my passion art. I got in Rome's best art university. My brother also moved here because he was worried about me, but since I didn't want to be depended of him I decided to live in the university's dorms.

I took a sip from my coffee then I decided that I should make some breakfast. As usual I chose to have pasta. I really love pasta! It is my favourite food!

I start boiling the water for pasta. After I finish making the pasta I sat I the table and wanted to start to eat when my phone ranged. I answered the phone.

"Hi, Feliciano! You sound a little sleepy, sorry if I woke you up" said a feminine voice.

"There is no problem, Lizzy, I was already awake. Why did you call me?" I said grabbing a bite from my pasta.

"You'll have a new roommate, he will arrive this evening so can you come at six o clock in Roderich's office to meet him and show him the campus?" asked Lizzy.

"Sure!" I said happily "I'll see you then, ciao"

"Bye, and have a nice day" she said then she hung up.

Elizabeth was my art teacher but she never liked us to call her "Miss". She said she makes her feel old. She said we should call her Lizzy. Elizabeth was married to Roderich, the university principal.

I finished eating my pasta wondering how my new roommate will be. My last one graduated this summer.

I looked around the room. It was quite messy. I really need to clean up.

The room was rather more like a small apartment. It has one big room with two beds a TV and lots of shelves and two big desks. There was a bathroom with a big bathtub and a small lovely kitchen that had all you need for cooking.

I started to clean up but in the end I created a bigger mess. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was five thirty. I got dressed and head to Roderich's office.

I arrived there and saw Elizabeth.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"Hi, Feli! You came early!" said Lizzy. "That's good, because your roommate came early too!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him!" I said.

Lizzy opened the office door and I entered. My eyes widen in shook when I saw the stranger face. It had baby blue eyes and blond hair.

He can't be him! He is dead! It can't be…

"Hello, I'm Ludwig, your new roommate!"

~Unknown point of view~

The train arrived at the destination. My back was feeling a little shift from the long ride. I looked at the train station old clock. It was 10 p.m. It was a little late but I visited him at weirder hours. I took a taxi to his usual office, I think I'm the only person who knows where all his bureaus are. I got out of the car and took my luggage. I went up to the floor where his office was and I entered casually. I heard laughter then Raychev came to see who came in. As soon as he saw me his smile died.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I said smiling.

"Oh…well…I…." he stumbled on his words shocked.

"I think surprised is the right word to use in this situation" said Vlad with his usual smirk. "Glad to see you again….so healthy…"

"What? Did you think I was dead?" I asked and he laughs.

"You dead? I don't think someone will be ever able to kill you! But I think you are tired from your trip. Why don't you take a seat so we can discuss and Raychev will bring you something to drink?"

I sat down as Raychev brought me my favorite tea and some coffee to Vlad.

"I guess you didn't come to catch up on the old times and talk about our last adventures?" he said drinking from his coffee.

"You probably know why I'm here" I said bitterly.

"Ivan, the guy that's running from him and your old team, no?" he said emotionlessly.

"Knowing all from the start as usual…"

"I have all the information you need but first I need you to take care of some rats…" he said taking some papers from his desk.

"You don't usually ask for payment right away"

"I know but they will cause some problem in the near future… and no one messes around on my neutral territory" he said coolly.

"I accept, after all we don't want these rats harm anyone" I said smiling coldly.

He gave me some documents then said:

"There are two main problems. One is Sadiq Annan and the other Gupta Muhammad Hassan. They are two cold blooded paid killers that have some fame in the underworld for rarely failing to kill their targets…"

"Probably two fools who think they can kill anyone if you have a big gun and a little skill!" I said harshly.

"They also have ten men each other, ready to obey every command of them…"

"That makes 22 to kill. That's a good start for practice" I said standing up.

"Before you go, here something you might need" Vlad said giving me a box.

I opened the box and smiled when I saw all my old weapons and clothes that I used when I went for some action.

"Hope you like them, they aren't all the original stuff but they are similar" he said back to his usual smile.

"Thanks!" I said going to the bathroom to get changed.

"They still look great on you" said Vlad smiling as I exited the bathroom. "You'll find our rats at the abandoned factory in the east of the city. Also…" he said as he gave me some keys and note with an address written on it. "I have a very nice penthouse that you might like and I think you'll also love the black motorbike that is in the front of this building" he said smirking.

I took the keys smiling and loaded my gun.

"Don't talk to strangers and be back by morning, honey or I'll have to ground you~" he said in a mother like voice as I went out.

I got on the motor bike and start the motor. In a few second I was racing on the streets with 190Km/h. Probably some random police car start chasing me but it lost me at some point. I really missed that. The speed, the guns, the knife, the gunpowder smell, the chasing, all I need now is some shooting and it will be like I'm in my old days. I feel so alive tonight.

I slowed down as I got close to the factory. I hide the motorbike in a bush near the factory walls. I easily climbed the walls. I saw some lights coming from the main building. I went close top that building and looked through one of the broken windows.

"One, two, three, four…." I counted.

They were all inside including, Sadiq and Gupta. All of them where drinking happily some beer.

"Tomorrow we go and kill those idiots and take the money for our work, and then we party more" said the Turkish guy raising his beer and everyone from the room cheered.

These guys are so easy to kill! They are all in one place with their guards down! All I have to do is to blow the building with some explosive. But where would be the fun in this? I want some practice before I kill Ivan and these guys are perfect.

I went to the nearest buildings and set in in three of them some explosive. It wasn't enough to blow them up but it was enough to create a lot of noise. I put one minute until the first one explode and then I set 10 minutes between each other, then I climbed one of the buildings and wait.

The first bomb exploded and made the building shake a little.

"Let the game begin!" I said smiling, preparing my guns.

Six guys come out with their guns prepared but before they could enter the building where bomb exploded I sniped them.

"I still have a good target…" I said to myself. "Now I need try to kill them from a close distance…"

I jumped on the building where the second bomb was set. After the bomb exploded I entered the building. There was smoke everywhere. I could use that in my advantage. I hid behind a big wood box and waited for the second group to come.

Five men entered in the building.

"You two…"he said pointing at the guy from his left "… go and check that side "said pointing in my way"… and we check the other side."

I think I should kill them without using the guns.

The two guys came and I pulled out two knives and when they came round the box I stabbed the first one covering his mouth and throw the second knife in the head of the second guys. The bodies hit the floor with a dull sound.

"What was that?" said the others turning around.

The room was still filled with smoke. I climbed the box and before they could make a move I shoot them.

I saw another group of 8 guys going in the third building and ten seconds later the bomb exploded and the building fell down of them.

"I guess I put a little too much explosive in that one…" I said sighing. "Now let's make the game a little interesting…"

Someone jumped on me and pinned me down. Exactly when I was thinking of letting myself caught. Good timing.

"Gupta, I caught the intruder" said a male voice whose owner was the last guy from the guys that Sadiq and Gupta commanded.

"Good now, let's take her to Sadiq. But confiscate let's take all her weapons" said Gupta.

They took all my guns and knives. They disarmed the guns them then throw them on the ground. The last male held my hands tight on my back. He made me stand up and lead me to Sadiq.

"Well, well, well, what do you have her? The intruder who killed all my men and created this mess!" said Sadiq angry.

I kicked the guy and he released me then I tried to attack Sadiq. Gupta and the guy took each other one of my hands and hold them. I raised my hands to be to the same high as their necks.

Perfect!

"You are going to pay so much for this!" said Sadiq.

In my years of action I learned that you always need a trump card in your sleeves. Not many people know about my trump cards and live. My trump cards are these:

I freed myself then before they could do something I extended my hidden blades and stabbed Gupta and the guy in the neck. Before Sadiq could use his gun I took Gupta's gun and shoot him in the arm. He hissed in pain and dropped the gun. I jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"P-p-please, d-d-don't k-kill me!" he said scared. "I-I'll do a-anything!"

"Sorry, comrade but the game is over and I won!" I said as I stabbed him.

I stood up and went to search for my weapons. After I got them back I found some oil barrels and then I spread the liquid all over the factory ground.

"That will help me to get rid of the bodies" I said as I took a lighter from one of the corpse.

Before I exited that place I throw the lighter on in the oil and the fire quickly the whole place was on fire.

**Romania: Review and I'll visit you tonight~**

**Me: -_-'Please don't turn people into vampires…. Also Raychev is Bulgaria, Vlad is Romania, Gupta Egypt and Sadiq Turkey.**


End file.
